1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector having longitudinal sidewalls each has at least a datum block ensuring precise contact interconnection alignment thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
TW M 244598 issued to Lu on Sep. 21, 2004 discloses a conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting a module with a PCB. The electrical connector comprises a socket body having a number of terminals received therein and a metallic cover assembled to the socket body. The socket body comprises a bottom wall and two sidewalls extending upwardly from the bottom wall. The bottom wall and the sidewalls form a space for disposing a module therein. The cover defines a slot and the side surface of the side wall defines a pinshaft received in the slot and can move in the slot.
The space is used for accommodating the module. When the insulative housing is formed through the molding process, the longitudinal sidewalls of the insulative housing are vulnerable to vary from straightness because of the plastic material, thereby effecting alignment between terminals therein with respect to the package disposed therein. It is needed to select much more points to determine the datum block for positioning. Furthermore, during application, deformation of the sidewalls will cause the module can not accurately mate with the electrical connector. Accordingly, manufacture precision of the electrical connector is increased.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector is needed to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.